Guardians of the Galaxy: Volume WarnerVerse
is an action-adventure platform third-person shooter superhero science fiction video game developed by Avalanche Software and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment under licence of The Walt Disney Company. It is a crossover between various Warner Bros. Animation shows, WolfBoy (being the only non-WB property to appear) and Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. Info A mysterious threat named the World Master forms a alliance with Thanos, Marvin the Martian, Ego the Living Planet, and other villains to destroy the galaxy, which the Guardians of the Galaxy must to join forces with the WB Kids heroes to stop them. Characters Heroes Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Collin the Speedy Boy *Anna Russell *Metal *Baylee Mardis *Kaitlyn Wood *Lego *Wag *Rose *Mattie *Bunnicula *Harold WolfBoy *Collin Brady/WolfBoy *Scarlett Phoenix *Elisha Preston *Nancy Samano *Element Girl/Kristina Austin *The Animal Warrior/Mattie Gargis Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord *Rocket Racoon *Groot *Drax the Destroyer *Gamora *Mantis *Nebula Original *Hope, a being that existed on the plane World Master originated from. Villains Warner Bros. *Marvin the Martian *Teary Eyed Bryte WolfBoy * Moonstone Voltage * Dr. Death Guardians of the Galaxy *Thanos the Mad Titan *Ego the Living Planet *Ayesha Original *World Master - the evil ruler of the Dangersphere. Voice cast Warner Bros. *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny / Daffy Duck *Jason Griffith - Collin the Speedy Boy *TBD - Anna Russell *TBD - Metal *Colleen Villard - Baylee Mardis *Grey Griffin - Kaitlyn Wood / Mattie / Teary Eyed Bryte *Josh Keaton - Lego *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula *Brian Kimmet - Harold *Bob Bergen - Marvin the Martian WolfBoy *Freddie Highmore - Collin Brady/WolfBoy *Tara Strong - Scarlett Phoenix / Elisha Preston *Lexi Medrano - Nancy Samano *Mae Whitman - Element Girl/Kristina Austin / The Animal Warrior/Mattie Gargis Guardians of the Galaxy *Chris Cox - Star-Lord *Trevor Devall - Rocket Racoon *Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot / Ego the Living Planet *David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer *Vanessa Marshall - Gamora *Jennifer Hale - Mantis *Jim Cummings - Thanos the Mad Titan Gameplay The gameplay plays like a platform third-person shooter-game similar to Despicable Me: The Game, and etc. Quotes *'Bugs:' Eh... you're Star-Lord? ---- *'Groot:' I am Groot. *'Daffy:' We know you are! Stop saying that! *'Rocket: '''You flarking idiot! Those are the only words he can say! *'Daffy:' Well, teach him new words to say, you stupid cat. *'Rocket:' One: I'm not a cat. Two: I can't! Have you ever meet a alien before? *'Bugs:' Daffy, do you want to get trouble with another feline? Is not enough the ones you already have on Earth? (false cough) Sylvester. (false cough) Penelope. (false cough) Pete Puma. (false cough) *'Star-Lord: He is telling the truth. He is a raccoon. ---- *'''Daffy: This stinks. It's cold here and I don't even have warm clothes. I miss Porky. ---- *'Rocket:' What? Talk to Scarlett? I'd rather eat my boogers. *'Scarlett:' Hello, raccoon. ---- *'Rocket:' Is it just me, or that pigtail wearing red haired girl looks beautiful? *'Bugs:' You mean Baylee? She's pretty, ain't she? Trivia *The Hero-Man versions were going to appear alongside the original versions, but it was scrapped, and only the original ones were included in the game. *This is the first time that Anna Russell and Metal have debuted outside of the CTSB comic series. *It is the first WB Kids game to feature Marvel characters, which Disney gave them permission to make the game. **In addition, the Disney Interactive Studios logo is added in promotional media and the game's cover. *The game is styled in the Disney Infinity-styled gameplay but with the outer space exploration from No Man's Sky. *''Sonic'' was originally going to be included in the game, but was unused due to time. *The actors from the Guardians of the Galaxy animated series (with the exception of Star-Lord) reprise their roles to avoid additional expensive costs. **Despite that, it takes place after Volume 2 and in addition, the GoTG appear in their movie designs. **The villains have also new voice actors. *Chester does not appear in this game, but is mentioned by Harold. *This is one of the few media where the only Looney Tunes heroes present are Bugs and Daffy. **However, Lola Bunny, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Sylvester Pussycat, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat and Pete Puma are mentioned/alluded to. *Emmett, Mattie's deceased pet ferret companion, was mentioned by Mattie. *Samurai Jack and Ashi made a brief cameo appearence. *The Warner Siblings are mentioned. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Avalanche Software Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Crossover Video games Category:WB Kids Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Xbox One Category:PC games Category:IOS Category:Android Category:ShadEmman's ideas